


Making counter count

by PumpkinkQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Animal Traits, Blow Jobs, Counter Sex, M/M, References to Knotting, Shiro's super strenght, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Shiro (Voltron), Voyeurism, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Witch Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen
Summary: Lance, a professional witch, has ro stay away dir a week due to work.His boyfriends are really happy to give him a warm welcome back.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Making counter count

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the amazing master monster AU created by MultiE ( https://twitter.com/MultiEleonora96 )
> 
> Follow me for more porn!  
> [Tumblr](https://pumpkinkqueen.tumblr.com/) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PumpkinkQ)

I'm missing a beta, if there are volunteers I could really use one.

  


[ ](https://ibb.co/8rM3qw1)

  


“I’m home!” Said Lance walking toward the kitchen. He had been away for almost a week, it was supposed to be a short mission, he had to retrieve some herbs for his potions in the village at feet of the mountain, but then he got stuck in hunting a gnome which was giving hell to farmers over there. There weren’t many witches around so he had to help them.  
It has been only seven days since he left but it felt as double as much. He missed his cat, his tea and most of all his lovers.   
Like he had been summoned by his thoughts he found his arms full with a needy werewolf.  
They usually took trips together, even short ones. Shiro and Keith didn’t feel at ease leaving the wizard alone, even if he was more than capable than protecting himself. Unfortunately, this time they had to stay, it was the full moon week and Keith was affected by it. Shiro stayed with the werewolf just in case any problem occurred and Lance was supposed to be back just in time for the Moon zenith.   
They never spent a full moon apart since the day Keith moved in. It hadn’t been easy.  
“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here, I’m back.”  
He let Keith scent him, trailing his fingers in his hair, lightly scratching behind his ears. He felt lips parting on his neck sucking hard. Keith's hips grind against his and Lance let out a moan.   
This was… unexpected.   
He missed the werewolf a lot, and, to be fair a whole week without sex it was unheard off since the start of their relationship. He just didn’t get to see Keith this needy often.   
Keith left his neck to kiss him. His tongue bossy and demanding as usual. His kisses felt so different from Shiro’s, which was more slow and methodical.   
Speaking of which, there were steps approaching.  
“Welcome back.” Said, Shiro. Lance could feel the towering presence of the vampire on their side, a big hand laced the back of his neck, making him turn.  
Keith’s let him go to went back on his neck groping his ass with both hands.  
New lips were pressing his open as Shiro lowered on him It felt so good to have the vampire hugging him with one arm to keeping him close.   
It felt safe.   
Lance was rapidly losing his mind, Keith got rid of his belt and his pants were felling on the floor, while Shiro’s hand ventured down tracing his hole.   
Keith fell on his knees and Lance open his eyes pushing Shiro back.  
“Wait!” He shouted. “Let me have a shower!”   
Keith looked at him one ear flop on the side, then he closed he bared his fangs.  
“Keith missed you a lot.” Said Shiro, his hot mouth brushing against his lobe, his fingers pinched his butt-cheek, “let him have fun.”   
“But…” Lance words went lost as he moaned, Keith got bored waiting and took him into his mouth. The first time he saw those fangs near his cock Lance was a little nervous, but Keith was getting good a controlling his sift, plus his instinct to protect them was stronger than anything else.  
Lance leaned his full weight back against the counter. He twisted his fingers in Keith’s hair but kept his grip light. Shiro's fingers disappeared unnoticed but they came back covered in something wet.   
Lube.  
Did they plan for this?  
Shiro pushed the first finger in. Lance shuddered hard against the counter and the side of Shiro’s chest as a deep keen echoed around them.   
The wizard was rapidly losing his mind, with Shiro, now up to two fingers working his prostate and Keith slurping his cock loudly. The werewolf was alternating deep sucks to gentle laps driving him insane. He made a low guttural sound deep down in his throat and thrust his hips forward unable to control himself. Ans let him, he opened his mouth wide, taking him in, all the way down. One Lance's hands found Keith’s hair, gripping hard, it was painful probably but Keith kind of liked it, not that he would ever admit it. He was holding Shiro’s arm with the other hand to stay up, his legs were about to give away. Shiro was pushing another finger in thrusting them in and out relentlessly. Lance felt his orgasm build, arched against the counter he was a moment away from climax when the fingers and the mouth disappeared.   
He whined trembling when he opened his eyes, which he didn’t realize he closed. Keith was looking at him amused, still on the floor, his tail wagging slowly in the air behind him.   
Cold lips pressed on his ear.  
“Why so disappointed? Do you want to have your fun alone?” Strong hands made him turn toward the vampire. He was so strong it felt like leaning against a wall. He had been forever since Shiro fucked him. Due to his condition, the vampire was able to have penetrative sex just when he drunk blood. Unfortunately, he resented the act and Lance had to almost force him to assume any because he was risking to die. Now they had a sort of agreement. Shiro drank Lance’s and Keith’s blood, but only occasionally. The full moon was the perfect night, Keith still had troubles controlling his shift, so feeling the strong presence of Shiro, freshly fed, made him submissive. Lance theorized that Keith’s wolf recognized Shiro as his Alpha. Speaking of which: there was a cock nudging his ass, demanding entrance.   
“Relax Lance.” Shiro's voice was so mesmerizing, vampires could enchant their preys and they found out the t both Lance and Keith had a thing for it. Even if he didn’t join the actual sex often Shiro was still very active in their sexual life. The vampire enjoyed deeply domination, they found out. As much as the other two liked being dominated by him.   
Keith pushed in slowly and Lance trashed between them. It has been a while and it felt even bigger than usual. It took forever for the werewolf to be sat fully inside.  
“Good boy.” Said the vampire. They kissed over Lance's shoulder and Keith started to fuck him. He didn’t take it fully out but he focused on short and strong upthrust that impaled Lance landing his prostate too hard. The wizard held Shiro’s shirt for good, it was only the presence of the two bodies pressed around him which kept him upright.  
After some minutes Keith growled in discomfort.  
“I can’t!” Wordy as usual.  
“Lance came here.” Shiro made the wizard turn back to the counter helping him lowering his face pressed on the cool surface as the vampire stroke his hair in comfort.   
He felt Keith hands on his hips and his hard prick nudging his entrance as his positioned himself.  
The werewolf grunted as he slowly pushed his way inside Lance’s pliant body. His fingers dug into the meat of his thighs and spread his legs further apart. He paused when he bottomed out, panting into Lance’s shoulder. Hot muscles clenched and pulsed around his erection and the feeling made his shudder.  
“So beautiful.” Shiro big hand descended on his back reaching his tail. He gave it a little tug, Keith moaned. It was a weak spot for him. He was now thrusting mindlessly into Lance, his brain unable to diverge his attention to the hand, now wet which slipped under his tail to find his entrance.   
Shiro pushed the first finger in him and bitted Lance’s neck, not hard but enough to leave marks. Lance reached for him over his shoulder feeling him stiffen. The werewolf slowed as Shiro pushed the second finger in and started scissoring them.   
“Come on Keith, weren’t you eager to claim Lance?” Shiro sound amused from the werewolf squirming between his finger and Lance’s tight hole.  
“Fuck!” Keith pushed back almost taking out his cock completely then he pushed himself into the bottom with one hard thrust and the noise which came out from his throat was almost animalistic, full of hunger and need as he fell over Lance, teeth finding his neck and biting down over the precedent mark hard enough for the wizard to cry out. Frantic hands made him turn his head for Keith to kiss him.  
Lance was close pinned down on the counter with Keith heavy and hot on top of him, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth.  
He let go only when they were running out of oxygen. Lance fall back on the counter his body shaking with the strength of Keith’s thrust. Shiro found his prostate and he didn’t let it alone for a second, occasionally tugging Keith’s tail.  
Hot and slick, Lance tightened around him running toward his climax, moaning and writhing, he could feel Keith’s knot pressing on him; he rationally knew it was a terrible position to be knotted but he couldn’t be helped but wanted it.   
“Easy now, you can knot him later.” Shiro hand between them close on the forming knot and Keith groaned. Lance blabbed his disappointment giving short moans between pleas. His head lowered to his wrists as Keith fucked him, pistoning in and out Shiro’s hand firm around his growing knot. He was aiming at that spot, giving Lance an endless sweet flood of rhythmic pleasure.  
Shiro pushed a third finger in pressing it hard on Keith prostate, closing his hold on his knot at the same time. Just liked that the werewolf came hard, his head thrown back on the vampire’s shoulder, his hands gripping Lance’s hips has his life depended on it.  
His orgasm pushed Lance over the edge and in a second he was coming, moaning and writhing on Keith’s dick his grip hooked to the verge of the counter.  
Keith slipped out of him his body boneless in Shiro’s arms. As if weight nothing he picked him up balancing his body against his shoulder.   
“Lance.” He called softly, “came here love.”   
The wizard moved tired against him, letting the vampire lift him as well, lying symmetrically to Keith. He didn’t cum just a minute before he would have been turned on from his incredible strength.  
Tired and sleepy he just drowned in the afterglow, as Shiro took them to their enormous bed. Even if the vampire didn’t exactly sleep the wizard had a bed big enough for the three of them installed. So they can better enjoy moments like this one. As he sank in the pillows while Shiro cleaned them with a loving expression. Keith scouted closer to find his place in his embrace. As Lance was drifting into sleep he felt Shiro caging both of them from the other side.  
Surrounded from his lover he was finally home. 


End file.
